


Bricks to build a house

by Shockblanket, xChochang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Marriage, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockblanket/pseuds/Shockblanket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChochang/pseuds/xChochang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric Diggory was never really good at following the rules, Cho Chang was never really good at staying away from him. Now they are married and living their lives you might think the worst days are over - but the future holds strange occurances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bricks to build a house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xChochang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChochang/gifts).



> Lots of fluff, marriage and tenderness ahead. I love Cho and Cedric and if you don't, just don't read this.

** "Get down!" **

Green light flashed, no one had expected him to be there because this hadn't been his business. They had pulled him off the case over a month ago because the Ministry worked like that and none of his colleagues had seen him around ever since.

That he wasn't expected though, didn't make him less welcome. His spell was perfectly aimed, a straight hit to the chest, the curse of death spoken in less than a whisper and the deatheater collapsed to the ground. His hand, that had been groping the shirt of a young woman, fell back weak and without a twitch.

They pulled him off the case, yes - but Cedric Diggory tended to ignore orders when his wife was involved.  
 **“Merlin’s beard, Diggory!”** someone called out while pushing over the collapsed couch. David Rankin’s face peeked from behind the fragmented furniture. **“Off course you can come blazing in like a dragon with a tail on fire. What were you thinking?”  
“Like you didn’t need me, David.” ** And that was all he said before Cedric made his way to the other side of the former living room, where his wife was still leaning against the wall, wand fallen at her feet. She hadn’t exactly been a damsel in distress – Cho Chang (or now Diggory, after their marriage not too long ago) was a very capable woman – but sometimes he liked playing the hero.

That, and the fact the deatheater had been _touching_ her.

** “Cedric, seriously…”  ** she mumbled, bowing down to grab her wand and nudging the dead man at her feet aside. **“One day you’ll walk in onto your own death.”  
** They left David to clean the mess and Cedric followed Cho outside to the garden, where she brushed her hair down and straightened her shirt. They didn’t speak for a while, and the tension between them was something Cedric hated.  
But when she gave him a secret smile and pulled his cigarette from between his lips to kiss him they both knew it was quite alright.

Arriving back at the Auror’s office, Cedric actually just wanted to head straight home. His boss had a bit of a different idea on that, however, causing him to take the elevator down to the office where his boss was, Cho behind him, her fingers tangled with his.

They didn’t even feel it anymore. They just felt it when they didn’t touch.

** “Reckless behavior, endangering of colleagues, in short everything I expected from you.” ** Were the first words Mr. Dallin spoke as Cedric entered the room. **“But unnecessary use of a killing curse – I can’t ignore that. I hope you understand.”  
“I understand.”  
“Therefore you will be off duty for a month, until you get your patience back and learn how to control your temper. I will not lose any of my aurors on your behavior.”**

** “They were in danger.”  
“Everything was going as planned.”  
“They had my wife up against the wall!”  ** Cedric’s voice raised, and strangely enough Mr. Dallin looked somewhat amused.

** “So that’s the problem.”  ** The older man spoke. **“I should have known. Being in a team with your wife can have its trouble, doesn’t it? How long have you two been married?”  
“Three months.”  
“Ah, the worst should be over in a week or six.” ** Mr. Dallin muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. **“That’s the way marriages work.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Boy, I honestly hope you don’t believe you’ll feel like this forever. Or at least – I hope you won’t. You’re a splendid auror but you do need to follow orders like everyone else. You can come back when your head is cleared.”  
“Cho and I..!”  
“A month, Diggory. Home. A month.” ** And that was all the man said before returning to his paperwork.

** “Come on, Cedric.”  ** Cho said as they strolled side by side through the forest near their house, just an hour later. **“It’s not _that_ bad. It’s just a month, you’re awfully tempered lately, you have to give him that. Besides, with you being home a month you have more time for me.”  
“At least my temper has saved your asses. Three times. He just can’t stand it I don’t follow his orders – even when it turns out the right way. Which it always does. It wasn’t even that – you know, that man’s just…”**

They walked on, their house was still quite a while but the air was clear and the forest was beautiful. He liked watching her contours against the shadowy green leaves.

** “You could have been killed.” ** He said.  
 **“I wasn’t.”  
“You could have been!”**

It was one of those things she didn’t understand, he thought. It wasn’t as if she didn’t feel the same way, she was less reckless. He always jumped into things head over heels when fearing she was in danger, while she just solved it, and everything mostly came out right.

But he couldn’t do that.

That fear he felt. The choking feeling, the possible pain. He couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t sit down and do nothing. He couldn’t _wait._  
 **“Cedric…”** she started.

** “Nevermind.”  ** He said.  
 **“Cedric.”** She demanded. He wanted to say he was sorry – or something like it, but she didn’t give him the chance because she kissed him. Deep and longing and loving. Her way of thanking him, her way of saying sorry.  
 **“You could have been killed.”** He said again.  
 **“Off course not.”** Was the answer.  
 **“How are you so sure?”  
“You’re always there.”**


End file.
